Juste derrière toi
by Shanelle-blaise-le-blase
Summary: Fabienne, une fanatique de film d'horreur, tombe amoureuse de Kyra, une fille au tempérament bouillant, mais elles se complètent parfaitement. Fab arrivera-t-elle à calmer Kyra? Réservée aux ados, créée par Lilly-Miley et inspirée de Blaise le blasé
1. Première chanson d'amour

**Note de l'auteure**: Je n'arrivais plus à me rappeler quel était le nom du prof de math. Si c'était dans un épisode, je ne m'en rappelle plus ou je ne l'ai pas vu, alors, j'ai juste pris un nom au hasard.

**Note de la traductrice**: Salut! Je voulais juste dire que cette fanfiction est une oeuvre de _**Lily-Miley** _(alias _**Rouge Vampiress**_)et que l'ai juste traduite. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires ou à me signaler des erreurs, autant d'orthographe, de traduction (héhé, je ne suis pas la meilleure en anglais) ou par rapport à la série (genre, les noms...). Bonne lecture!

---------------------

«Fabienne Lajoie, pouvez-vous, s'il vous plait, nous dire ce que font «28x + 3»?», questionna Mme. Alexander en fixant Fabienne, qui écrivait quelque chose dans son livre.

«Fabienne Lajoie!» Fabienne ne daigna pas de lever la tête. Cela mit Mme. Alexander en colère. Elle frappa un peu le pupitre de Fabienne. Remarquant que Fabienne avait des écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle tapota l'adolescente sur l'épaule et lui fit signe de les enlever. Fabienne soupira et éteignit son Ipod.

«Ouin, quoi?», demanda Fabienne.

«Jeune fille, vous _devez _apprendre à respecter vos aînés! J'ai bien envie de vous envoyer au bureau de M. Poisson», dit l'enseignante à l'étudiante, «Maintenant, laissez-moi voir votre papier». Elle prit le livre des mains de Fabienne. «Vous faites ceci», dit-elle en soupirant, «au lieu d'écouter?» Fabienne fit un signe affirmatif de la tête. «Fabienne, une salle de classe n'est pas un endroit pour écrire une chanson. Je ne veux plus avoir à vous avertir. Vous avez une retenue vendredi midi.», avertit Mme. Alexander tout en regardant l'heure. «Bon, les cours sont finis.», dit-elle.

Fabienne prit ses choses et partit.

«Super, une retenue», pensa-t-elle, «c'est d'la marde! Comme si on apprenait quelque chose d'important en math, de toute façon. Genre, envoyez tout le monde...» Elle fut tiré de ses pensées par une élève qui la heurta.

«Hey! Fais attention!», ordonna-t-elle.

«Désolée...», dit la fille, «J'ai juste... avec le «rush»... Wow, tu as vraiment de magnifiques yeux!»

«Hein? Oui, merci», dit Fabienne. Elle sourit faussement et partit, sans même penser à regarder la fille.

«Je te vois plus tard?», lança une voix lointaine. Fabienne ria et dit: «N'y compte pas!».

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le cours de musique fut infernal pour Fabienne. En plus du fait que seulement 4 personnes dans la classe pouvaient jouer de la guitare, Fabienne avait une migraine. Elle s'assit avec sa guitare, essaya de jouer quelque chose, mais elle ne pouvait même pas entendre son instrument puisque tout le monde jouait la même note encore et encore. Et il jouait fort! Le professeur, M. Hamilton, leur avait donné des feuilles de pratique. Parmi les chansons, il y avait «Smoke on the Water» et une version simplifiée de «Ode à la joie». Même si ces chansons étaient simples, les élèves maugréaient et ils s'obstinaient à jouer la même note. Quelqu'un, qui savait déjà comment jouer, avait commis l'erreur d'essayer de leur apprendre leurs accords. Ouais, c'était une très mauvaise idée... Fabienne regarda d'un oeil mauvais les jeunes qui essayer de jouer l'accord D. Finalement, elle perdit patience et leva sa main en l'air.

«Oui, Fabienne?», lui demanda M. Hamilton, un jeune professeur.

«Puis-je m'en aller? Je ne peux pas me concentrer. Ils détruisent mes oreilles avec leur unique merveilleuse note! Si je reste ici plus longtemps, je vais devenir folle!» dit Fabienne, qui semblait sur le bord de péter un plomb. M. Hamilton hocha la tête. Fabienne prit sa guitare et quitta la pièce. Elle s'assis sur le plancher.

«Voyons voir, Am, E et Dm sonnent très bien ensemble. Hmm.» Elle nota les trois accords. Positionnant ses doigts sur les frettes, elle commença à gratter la guitare. Au loin, elle entendit quelqu'un chanter doucement et jouer de la guitare.

«C'est...», commença-t-elle. Elle se leva. Le chant provenait des escaliers. Fabienne décida d'aller voir qui chantait. La voix de la chanteuse était absolument ravissante.

«Incroyable...», dit Fabienne.

La fille leva la tête.

«Merci.», dit-elle en souriant, «Je m'appelle Kyra. Je suis contente de te voir. T'es la fille que j'ai heurtée ce matin, non?» Fabienne rougit: « Hum, oui, je pense. Je m'appelle Fabienne.» À peine venait-elle de finir sa phrase que la cloche sonna. «Je dois y aller. Faut que je ramène cette guitare et que je rejoigne Blaise et G.G. à la cafétéria.»

«Cool. Je te revois là-bas.», dit Kyra. Elle se leva et s'en alla d'un bon pas, mais elle se retourna rapidement. «En passant, voici mon numéro de téléphone. Appelle-moi, petite.», dit-elle en remettant le bout de papier à une Fabienne toute confuse. Elle sourit et s'en alla. Fabienne ria comme une idiote et se retourna pour partir, mais elle heurta un mur.

«Ayoye, méchante journée!», dit-elle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

«Hé, Fabienne!», l'arrêta Rudolphe dans le corridor. Elle le salua et continua son chemin.

«Attend!»

«Hum?»

«S'il te plaît, pourrais-tu vérifier qu'il n'y ait pas de chance que Blaise soit bisexuel?», questionna Rudolphe, les yeux grand ouverts.

«Non, il ne l'est pas, Rudolphe. Toute cette histoire à la télé était fausse. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Blaise est complètement hétéro.», dit Fabienne, «Et je ne veux pas le questionner sur ça... Il ne m'a jamais questionné.»

«Ça fait chier, je l'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.», répondit tristement Rudolphe. «Mais tu peux au moins lui demander, non? S'te plaît?»

«Rudolphe, non! La dernière fois, lorsque les gens pensaient qu'il était gai, ce fut un cauchemar... Spécialement pour moi!»

--_Flash-back_--

_G.G., Blaise et Fabienne étaient tous rassemblés dans l'auto de Gaétan-Gilbert. Après un moment de silence, Blaise parla. _

_«Rudolphe m'a demandé mon numéro de téléphone», dit-il._

_«Dis-lui juste que tu n'es pas intéressé! Pourquoi est-ce que ça te gêne tant que ça?», lui répondit Fabienne, légèrement irritée. _

_«Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné si je l'avais été, mais je ne le suis pas!», dit Blaise. _

_«C'est pas une maladie, tu sais!» lui dit Fabienne. _

_«Peut-être, mais passer pour un gai quand tu ne l'es pas, ça te rend malade!», se défendit Blaise._

_«Je pensais que t'étais mieux que ça! S'il y a une chose que je ne peux tolérer, c'est l'intolérance!». Fabienne sortit du la voiture et ferma violemment la porte. «BYE!» _

_--Fin du flash-back--_

«Oh, alors, c'est correct, Fabienne. Je suis désolé de t'avoir demandé ça.», dit Rudolphe.

«Hé, ne sois pas désolé. Je sais ce que c'est d'aimer quelqu'un avec qui tu ne peux pas sortir. Oui, c'est dur pour quelques temps, mais on passe à travers.», le réconforta Fabienne en plaçant une main sur son épaule. «Tu trouveras quelqu'un un jour.» Elle sentit alors une petite tape sur son dos, elle se retourna et vit que c'était Kyra.

«Hé, Kyra», dit-elle.«Hé, Fabienne. Ça va? C'est ton petit ami?», demanda Kyra. Fabienne sourit un peu avant d'être prise d'un fou rire.

«Moi... et... Rudolphe? HAHAHAHA! Certainement pas! Peut-être bien s'il subissait une «chirurgie» ou quelque chose comme ça! HA HA HA!», dit Fabienne en riant.

«Ah, je comprend, c'est bien de savoir.», dit Kyra.

«Et c'est... mal?», hésita Fabienne.

«Non, c'est _complètement_ correct.», déclara Kyra, «Au fait, je pense encore que tu des yeux _vraiment_ magnifiques.» Elle fit un clin d'œil à Fabienne et s'en alla.

«Ooh, tu pognes!», dit Rudolphe. Fabienne sourit. Elle regarda sa montre.

«Bon, je dois y aller. Je vais dire à Blaise que tu le salues.», dit-elle.

«Bon, d'accord. Bye», lança-t-il à Fabienne alors que celle-ci s'éloignait en courant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Note de l'auteure**: Et c'est seulement le premier chapitre! Ha ha! On dirait qu'il y en a 3 ou 4! Bon. En résumé: Fabienne commence une mauvaise journée, une fille l'a complimente sur ses yeux, mais Fabienne n'y fait pas attention. Durant le cours de musique, elle jouait de la guitare dans le couloir lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un chanter vraiment bien. C'est personne est en fait Kyra (la fille qui l'a complimenté sur ses yeux) et celle-ci lui donne son numéro de téléphone. Elle parle avec Rudolphe et découvre que Kyra trouve son orientation «extrêmement correcte».

Bien, à part ça, merci d'avoir lu ma fanfic.

[...]

Merci, Lilly-Miley (Rouge Vampiress!)

**Note de la traductrice**: Maintenant que j'ai traduis le premier chapitre, je vous laisse en haleine pour environ 4 jours, le temps que je traduisse le 2ème chapitre et que je m'avance dans mes devoirs (soupir..) À +!

Shan.


	2. Intéressée?

**Note de la traductrice**: Salut! Je voulais juste dire que cette fanfiction est une oeuvre de _**Lily-Miley** _(alias _**Rouge Vampiress**_)et que l'ai juste traduite. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires ou à me signaler des erreurs, autant d'orthographe, de traduction (héhé, je ne suis pas la meilleure en anglais) ou par rapport à la série (genre, les noms...). Bonne lecture!  
Désolé si j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre, j'ai attrapé une petite grippe qui m'a mis sur le dos durant quelques jours. Bonne lecture!

**Note de l'auteure: Bienvenue au deuxième chapitre. Bonne lecture!  
**Fabienne fixait son téléphone cellulaire, se demandant si elle devait appeler Kyra pour voir si elle voulait sortir. Elle s'était organisé quelque chose avec Blaise, après l'école, mais elle pensait qu'il n'y aurait pas de problème si Kyra se joignait à eux. Elle était sympa. Qui aurait un problème avec ça? Elle composa le numéro de Kyra.

* * *

«Yo!», entendit-elle. Fabienne sourit.

«Hé!», dit Fabienne, «T'as des plans? Voudrais-tu faire quelque chose avec moi et Blaise?»

«Ouais! Où est-ce qu'on se rencontre?»

«Dehors, en face des portes de l'école. Ok, bye!». Fabienne pressa le bouton «Off» et, relevant la tête, aperçut Blaise qui s'était arrêté devant elle.

«C'était qui?», demanda-t-il. Elle sourit et rangea son cellulaire.

«C'était elle», dit-elle en pointant une fille aux cheveux noirs et roses qui se dirigeait vers eux. Blaise hocha la tête.

«Je pense que je l'ai déjà vue. Elle travaille dans ce restaurant... Hum...», essaya d'expliquer Blaise, «Elle chante là. Je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez.» Fabienne abordait un large sourire.

«Hé, Kyra!», dit-elle.

«Yo, gang! Ça va?», les salua Kyra. Elle tendit une main à Blaise pour qu'il l'a serre. «Salut, je m'appelle Kyra», dit-elle.

«Heureux de te rencontrer.», répondit poliment Blaise en lui serrant la main. «T'as quelques _piercings_ assez intenses!», dit-il en pointant ses 4 boucles d'oreilles, son anneau de nez, son nombril et son sourcil percés. «Ils ne te font pas mal?», questionna-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et marmonna: «Pas vraiment.»

«Je t'ai vu chanter dans quelques cafés, t'es vraiment douée!», continua-t-il de la complimenter.

«Oui, je donne quelques représentations. Je suis vraiment bien payée pour ça. De nos jours, les gens cherchent de la qualité, pas de la comédie. Si t'es capable de chanter quelque chose qui va les toucher, en fait, c'est ce qu'ils recherchent. Je chante surtout des chansons d' Oasis car leurs chansons ont eu un impact sur moi et ma vie. Elles m'ont en quelque sorte... aidé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.», expliqua Kyra. Fabienne leva un sourcil.

«T'ont aidé?», demanda Fabienne. Kyra acquiesça.

«Oasis a pris une énorme place dans mes compositions. Leurs chansons m'ont beaucoup inspirée.», dit Kyra, «Mais bon, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?»

«On attend que G.G. arrive.», répondit Blaise, «Ah! Justement, le voilà», dit-il lorsque G.G. apparut à leurs côtés. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture du rouquin. Blaise s'assit à l'avant tandis que les deux filles s'assirent à l'arrière. Comme d'habitude, G.G. prit le volant.

«Alors, Kyra», dit G.G.,«serais-tu, par pur hasard, célibataire?»

«Oui et tu n'es vraiment pas mon genre!», répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais.

«Alors quel genre cherches-tu?» demanda G.G.. Kyra afficha un sourire goguenard et fit un clin d'œil à Fabienne, lui causant quelques palpitations. Kyra se pencha vers Fabienne.

«Si je te disais que je t'aime bien...». Elle marqua une pause et déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de Fabienne. «... comment réagirais-tu?»

«Je... Je ne sais... pas...», balbutia Fabienne. Kyra détacha sa ceinture de sécurité et s'assit sur les genoux de Fabienne, face à elle. Elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules de Fabienne et plaça sa tête dans le cou de son interlocutrice.

«Es-tu intéressée? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de l'amour?» dit la fille aux cheveux roses. «Est-ce que c'est la famille, les amis ou une personne de spécial dans ta vie? Est-ce que cette personne te donne des palpitations? Est-ce que tu trépignes d'impatience de passer un moment avec elle? Est-ce que l'amour, c'est de serrer quelqu'un dans tes bras tellement fort que tu peux sentir son souffle chaud dans ton cou, de ressentir un immense sentiment de joie envahir ton corps? Est-ce que c'est de presser tes lèvres contre les siennes?» Kyra marqua une pause. «Ça te fait rougir lorsque la personne aimée te regarde, non? Ça te donne l'envie folle de l'embrasser, mais tu ne le fais pas parce que tu as peur de sa réaction... Et tu continues à supporter ça, même si la personne aimée ressent la même chose pour toi. Elle ne sait pas que tu l'aimes tant que n'a pas lieu le fameux baiser qui coupe le souffle.», murmura Kyra dans l'oreille de Fabienne d'une faible voix rugueuse. «Suis-je prête, Fabienne?».

Le cœur de Fabienne s'affola. Devait-elle l'embrasser? Devait-elle se contenir? Fiou! C'était trop pour elle! Fabienne pensa: «elle m'intéresse.. et--» Fabienne chassa ses pensées au moment où elle écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Kyra. Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit gémissement, car Fabienne l'avait prise au dépourvu, mais elle se reprit rapidement et l'embrassa à son tour. Lorsque l'oxygène devint une nécessitée, elles se détachèrent l'une de l'autre et cherchèrent à reprendre leur souffle. Fabienne regarda à l'avant de la voiture et vit Blaise qui applaudissait lentement.

«On aurait dû voir ça venir», dit-il. Fabienne laissa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kyra.

«... je savais que tu n'étais pas du genre timide», dit Kyra.

* * *

Aperçus du troisième chapitre:

-Fabienne:  
_«Je viens juste de la rencontrer... Mais j'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. Ça doit sembler stupide, non?»_

-Fred:  
_«Anette sort avec Troy!?!»_

-Kyra:  
_«Il y a beaucoup de choses que vous devez savoir. J'ai eu un dur passé. Et je... m'automutile.»_

**Note de l'auteure: **J'espère que vous avez bien aimé ce chapitre. Désolé s'il était un peu court. Le prochain sera peut-être plus long. Cela dit, à la paix!

**Note de la traductrice: **Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans environ une semaine (oui, je sais, les devoirs me pourrissent la vie! :P ). À +.


	3. Je suis désolé

**Note de l'auteure: **J'ai pas grand chose à dire... Bonne lecture!

**Note de la traductrice: **Salut! Je voulais juste dire que cette fanfiction est une oeuvre de _**Lily-Miley** _(alias _**Rouge Vampiress**_)et que l'ai juste traduite. N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos commentaires ou à me signaler des erreurs, autant d'orthographe, de traduction (héhé, je ne suis pas la meilleure en anglais) ou par rapport à la série (genre, les noms...). Bonne lecture!

* * *

Après avoir été reconduits à la maison de Fabienne, Kyra, Fabienne et Blaise passèrent la nuit à écouter des films. G.G. leur avait dit qu'il ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il avait une migraine. Lorsque Fabienne lui avait offert un Advil, il la déclina et dit qu'il rentrait chez lui. Étrange, il avait été le premier à vouloir organiser quelque chose. Le jour suivant, G.G., Blaise et Fabienne sortirent après l'école et allèrent au café où Tamara travaillait.

«Je suis content pour toi, Fab.», dit Blaise, «Kyra semble cool.»

«Merci.», répondit Fabienne. G.G. s'assit avec un Frappuchino extra large. «Wow, y'é pas mal gros!», dit Fabienne en pointant le breuvage.

«Ça? Non...», répliqua G.G. avant de boire rapidement son Frappuchino. «Agh! GELAGE DE CERVEAU!», hurla-t-il en se tenant les tempes et en respirant bruyamment. Il reçu une petite claque derrière la tête et lorsqu'il se tourna, il vit que c'était Kyra.

«Hé!», dit-elle. Il la foudroya du regard. Elle s'assit à côté de Fabienne.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Quoique que ce ne soit une mauvaise chose.», demanda Fabienne.

«Ce soir, c'est ici que je donne ma représentation. Vous devriez y assister.», répliqua-t-elle. Fabienne approuva.

«Je ne peux pas», dit G.G., «j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu.»

«Oui, avec nous!», répliqua Fabienne.

«En fait, ça ne me tente pas de rester assis dans un café ennuyant toute la nuit.» aboya G.G.

«Hum, ouin... C'est un mensonge et tu le sais! Tu avais dit que tu voulais rester ici et boire des Frappuchinos toute la nuit.», répondit Fabienne.

«Maintenant, ça à l'air ennuyant! Je me sens un peu «tassé», si tu vois ce que je veux dire.», dit G.G.. Fabienne serra les dents.

«C'est quoi ton problème?!», dit-elle. Elle se leva. «Envoye, viens-t'en G.G., on doit parler. TOUTE SUITE!», elle l'attrapa par le collet et l'entraîna à l'extérieur.

«Wow», dirent Blaise et Kyra en même temps.

* * *

«Sérieusement! Est-ce que t'as un problème avec elle? Ou avec moi?», cria Fabienne à G.G.

«J'ai jamais dit ça!», dit-il, « Cesse d'insinuer des choses que je ne dis pas»

«Je n'insinue rien! Tu as été extrêmement froid envers Kyra. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait?», demanda Fabienne.

«Elle ne m'a rien fait. Si tu veux la vérité, voilà: je suis inconfortable avec les relations homosexuelles.

«Wow. Et moi qui pensais qu'on était amis.»

«Mais on est amis!»

«Non, on ne l'est pas. Et tu ferais mieux de dégager d'ici au plus vite, sinon tu vas y goûter!», le menaça Fabienne. G.G. soupira, pénétra dans sa voiture et s'en alla.

* * *

«Ugh! Je peux pas y croire!», s'exclama Fabienne en s'assoyant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?», demanda Blaise.

«Il est du genre «Je suis inconfortable avec les relations homosexuelles» et il n'aime pas vraiment Kyra.»

«Ah, c'est poche. Encore jugée.», soupira Kyra, «Ça arrive tout le temps!»

«Quoi?», lança Blaise.

«Y'a beaucoup de choses que vous devez savoir à propos de moi. J'ai eu un dur passé.», dit Kyra, «J'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis auparavant parce que les gens avaient peur de moi. Quand ils ont découvert que j'étais lesbienne, ça les a en quelque sorte effrayé. Ça a aussi causé beaucoup de bagarres... Et quand mes parents venaient me chercher au poste de police, parce que je m'étais battue avec quelqu'un... Ouin, j'ai été chassée de ma maison. En plus, je n'ai jamais commencé une bataille. Maintenant, je donne des représentations, alors je peux payer mon appartement. Et autre chose... je suis une auto-mutilatrice en voie de guérison.» dit-elle en tirant ses manches, dévoilant au moins 12 cicatrices, 6 sur chaque bras.

«Es-tu... hum... encore dans cette phase?», demanda Blaise.

«Ça fait 6 mois que je ne me coupe plus, alors je présume que non.», répondit Kyra.

«Je suis désolée que tes parents t'aient chassé de votre maison.», dit Blaise, «Où habitent-ils maintenant?»

«À New-York. En fait, c'est de là que je viens. Ils m'ont abandonné moi et mes affaires ici.», raconta Kyra en contemplant ses mains, «Mais... je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je ne suis pas une de ces jeunes _emos_ qui pleurent sur leur passé.», dit-elle tristement. Fabienne soupira.

«C'est correct.», dit Blaise, «On est ici pour écouter.»

«Merci», répondit Kyra.

Quelques heures plus tard, pendant que Kyra chantait «What Sarah Said», originalement de Death Cab For Cutie, Fabienne sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle regarda l'afficheur. C'était G.G.. Elle ne savait si elle devait répondre ou non. Elle pensa que si c'était vraiment important, il ferait un tour au café. Elle préféra diriger son attention sur le spectacle de Kyra. Elle semblait avoir choisi des chansons qui suscitaient beaucoup d'émotions. Kyra joua quelques notes de plus et termina la chanson. L'auditoire applaudit la jeune fille de 17 ans alors que celle-ci sautait en bas de la scène et se dirigeait vers Fabienne.

«On est rendu à l'entracte. Il fait chaud ici. Viens dehors avec moi, j'ai 15 minutes de pause.», dit Kyra en attrapant Fabienne par la main et en l'entraînant à l'extérieur.» Blaise les suivit. Tous les deux avaient remarqué à quel point Kyra était exigeante envers elle-même et susceptible durant ses performances. Avec raison, elle était fatiguée et elle avait chaud.

«Bon spectacle, non? Je veux dire, les gens applaudissaient et disaient «oooh, chante cette-là». Et il faut prendre en considération les enfants qui étaient présents. Tu dis un mauvais mot et... et... et.... BAM! Les parents s'écrient: «T'as sacré!. Les oreilles de mes enfants sont salies pour la vie». Genre... sérieusement... Les gens, parfois!», bafouilla Kyra. Elle parlait rapidement et semblait vraiment nerveuse.

«T'étais super, Kyra.», lui dit Fabienne. Kyra rit comme une idiote. Fabienne marmonna «Oo-kay...» et roula des yeux.

«Fabienne, tu as un visiteur», lui dit Blaise, souriant et pointant la voiture bleue stationnée en avant d'eux. G.G. sortit de l'automobile, tenant une carte et une rose.

«Oh. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?», demanda tristement Fabienne.

«C'était inacceptable.», dit-il,«J'ai été un ami horrible et j'en suis désolé. J'aurais dû t'accepter telle que tu es.» Il se tourna vers Kyra. «Toi aussi, Kyra.» Il lui donna la rose où était attaché un bout de papier sur lequel était écrit «Pardon». Il donna la carte à Fabienne.

«Bonne anniversaire à mon neveu?», dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

«Il ne leur restait plus de «Je suis désolé»...», dit G.G. «Mais lis-la.»

«Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme un idiot... Je t'accepte telle que tu es et je ne pourrais pas imaginer que tu ne sois pas mon amie», lut Fabienne. Elle sourit. «Merci, G.G.»

«Je pense... Je pense que je vais pleurer!», lança joyeusement Kyra. «Venez, vous trois!», dit la fille aux cheveux roses en entrainant Blaise, G.G. et Fabienne dans un câlin. Fabienne sourit.

«Merci, G.G.», dit-elle.

«L'amour est la chose la plus importante au monde, je crois que j'ai juste été un peu... hum... choqué.»

«Je peux comprendre ça», dit Kyra, faisant encore un câlin à Fabienne. Blaise et G.G. réussirent à lui échapper.

«Alors, amis?», demanda G.G. La chanteuse accepta.

«Hum... sans vouloir briser ce beau moment... ça fait 15 minutes.», dit Fabienne. Kyra écarquilla les yeux. Elle relâcha rapidement sa prise sur Fabienne.

«Je dois y retourner. Venez!» Elle agrippa la bras de Fabienne et la tirant en dedans. «Wô!», lança Fabienne en s'écrasant presque dans une porte. G.G. et Blaise sourirent.

«J'ai trouvé la chanson parfaite pour Fabienne et Kyra...», dit G.G., «Love Song, de Sky. C'est vraiment... Kyra.»

«Cool», dit Blaise, «Je suis heureux que tu puisses finalement accepter Kyra et Fabienne. Elles vont parfaitement ensemble.»

«Ouais. Exactement comme Anette et Troy...»

«Quoi! Anette sort avec Troy?» paniqua Blaise.

«Non, je voulais juste voir comment tu réagirais», dit G.G.

* * *

Aperçus du prochain chapitre:

-Anette:  
«Tu es vraiment chanceuse, Fabienne. Tu as trouvé l'amour... Blaise ne voudrait jamais de moi.

-Kyra:  
«Suspendue?!»

-Blaise:  
«Super, Anémone traque maintenant mes amis...»

**Note de l'auteure:** Ouin, ce chapitre est plus long que le deuxième. Je suis vraiment heureuse de rester à la maison plutôt que d'aller à l'école. Ça me donne plus de temps pour écrire. Ha ha. En espérant que vous ayez apprécié. Je ne sais pas combien d'autres chapitres je vais écrire.

**Note de la traductrice:** Désolé si la traduction de ce chapitre m'a pris beaucoup de temps, disons que j'étais un peu surchargée de devoirs. J'ignore quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Un peu plus rapidement j'espère... Sur ce, à la prochaine!


End file.
